


Stars

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Breakups hit harder than Logan likes to admit.





	Stars

Logan loves the peace that comes with laying in the grass, in the middle of the mindscape at night, staring up at the billions of stars Roman has put in place for the night. Nothing is more calming than lying here, thinking and dwelling, alone and left to himself. He doesn’t mind that the grass is becoming cold, itching against his neck. He doesn’t mind the almost physical weight of numbness that’s sitting on his chest. He doesn’t mind the goosebumps on his skin and the lump in his throat.

He doesn’t mind, really, because the stars keep shining down on him and they are fascinating in their chaos, they really are. Roman isn’t much for accuracy or order so it doesn’t quite look like a starry night. Instead, the stars are an assortment of coloured lights. Some pink and others blue and a few shades of yellow and even grey. They have no pattern or structure.

They’re just there. And maybe Logan is using them to distract himself from his instinct- to begin the long process of thinking logically. Asking, “Why?” Hypothesizing. Theorizing. Wondering how someone Thomas loved so much gave up on him. Debating if the relationship Thomas had fallen into was even healthy from the start.

Logan doesn’t want to think about that. He wants to think about the stars and how they almost emit a warmth down onto him. How they’re so bright and lovely and wonderful and-

Logan reaches up with numbed fingers and pulls off his glasses. Drops them in the grass beside him. Then, he wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath that rattles his ribcages and makes his skin tingle. Suddenly, or maybe he’s felt it all along and just can’t ignore it anymore, he feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Suddenly everything’s just… a lot. Suddenly everything hurts. Suddenly he feels like maybe that tightness in his throat is going to turn into sobs.

He sits up and snatches his glasses off the ground, shoving them back on his face. He swipes his rumpled clothes and adjusts his tie. The feelings stirring within him do not subside, much to his dismay. He turns around to make his way back to his room and he startles upon seeing Virgil behind him, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets and dark eyes gazing into Logan’s.

Logan drops his gaze.

“What’re you doing out here so late?” Virgil asks.

“I could ask you the same question, Virgil. What are you going out here so late?”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Looking for you. You’ve been laying out here pretty lost in thought. You didn’t even notice me.”

“I simply wanted to go somewhere quiet.”

“Thomas’ breakup hitting you hard?”

“That would be illogical,” Logan says.

“It’s hitting me hard,” Virgil confesses.

Logan swallows. “I am sorry to hear that.”

Virgil takes a step closer and catches Logan’s eyes again. Virgil’s are soft and understanding. Logan finds himself leaning forward without even realising it, throat growing tighter and tighter to the point he cannot bear it any longer.

His mouth betrays him and lets out a quiet pained cry. For lost love. For loneliness. For feeling as though he’s failed. As though he should have seen this coming. As though the world has fallen apart and no one can tell.

Virgil catches him easily, arms circling around Logan’s trembling shoulders. He hooks his chin over Logan’s head and lets out a deep sigh.

“It’s okay, Logan. I’m here.”


End file.
